Human Nature
by Growling
Summary: The Yondaime is human, and humanity is a greedy, idiotic race. And the Yondaime is only human after all. At the very beginning, the sealing of Kyuubi, the Yondaime proves that no human can ever be without corruption. AUish, I'd say.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, here it is. This idea just kinda popped into my head. So enjoy.

I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or something I could continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yondaime's POV 

Blood.

Death.

Panic.

Destruction.

Horror.

It all surrounded me. The cries of my comrades and subordinates, my colleagues and friends. Such a horrible, horrible sight. It makes my body shake and blood tremble within my body. Was I to be next? The great Yondaime, Hokage of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves? People loved and worshipped at my feet. People wished to kill me because I was so great. People wished to be me and bear my children. Surely, one such as me couldn't die here, could I?

No, I couldn't, I was the greatest, the most powerful human; I couldn't die, I shouldn't die! But, there was no other choice, for there stood the great demon fox; its nine tails whipping around. It growled and howled, its angry red eyes glaring at every ninja who dared attack it. Its powerful red chakra causing many to falter in fear, including me.

It was then I realized it, there was a way out! Yes! A way out! It will work! I know it will! And so with a plan in mind, I rushed off to prepare, giving my subordinates orders to hold off the powerful demon as long as possible.

My first stop was the Uchiha's hospital wing, knowing of a young, baby Uchiha I could use. Before anyone knew what had happened or that I was even there, I drew a seal on the stomach of a small baby; on the stomach of Uchiha Sasuke.

He would be a good vessel; a with the sharingan and the chakra of kyuubi! Just think about the possibilities, especially if I raised him as my own! I could slaughter the Uchiha clan, except for Sasuke, and frame it on someone from Sasuke's own family. I will raise him as a weapon for our village. He will be powerful and answer only to me. And then, once I sacrafice the one that killed my wife, I will remarry and acquire more children!

Yes; the most powerful people behind me, and only me.

I looked down at him, returning to reality.

His wide innocent, obsidian eyes stared up at me curiously, wondering why I was tickling his stomach. He never laughed or giggled or chuckled. He just stared at me, putting up no resistance.

"Good little Uchiha," I spoke to the boy, "You will be powerful indeed, maybe the next Hokage, of course, you'll answer only to me."

And I rushed out, then, dashing to my next destination: Konoha's hospital.

I silently crept into my wife's room, where I found her clutching a baby in her lifeless arms. So she had died what a shame. At the moment, I felt nothing, occupied by the problem at hand.

Grasping my son, I pulled him from her cold, smooth hands; looking down into his sky blue eyes so much like mine and at his blond, spiked hair. It would've been like mine when he grew up, I'm sure, but he wouldn't grow up. I doubted he would have been strong anyway. As I held him, he seemed so weak, so, I don't know, lacking of potential.

He must have seen some kind of intent in my eyes, for he started to sniffle; eyes watering and whimpers escaping his throat. Another reason why he seemed so weak, he acted weak, too. So unlike the young Uchiha baby, who didn't even make a noise at my touch.

How pathetic this child was. He probably got it from his inferior mother.

I was out of the hospital before his cries could alert the staff. I rushed back to the battlefield, summoning Gamabunta, the toad boss, along the way. He said nothing as he looked around at the surrounding carnage. He merely jumped to the cause; to the demon.

I smirked. Yes, I would not die tonight or anytime soon. My son would die, Naruto would die, but I could always remarry, and make myself a new son, while making myself more of a legend. I would defeat a demon, the most powerful demon, and live to tell the tale! No other man could claim such as that!

I would be a living legend; will be a living legend!

So, with those calculating, crimson eyes staring at me, I began my hand seals. A bright light surrounded me and the death god appeared.

I sacrificed the child, Naruto my son, to the death god and it shoved one semi-transparent hand through the baby's small chest, forcing its way to the demon. And then the death god's hand ripped the soul from the demon and sealed it into the baby Uchiha miles away.

With its duty done, the death god took my son, killing him. It left, having finished its job.

The remaining shinobi around me cheered. The demon was dead to them, and I was being praised for its death. I basked in it, I did, in the new found glory.

I was great; I was the most powerful human alive! I was invincible! Nothing could stop me!

Nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, I decided that these two chapters will be sorta a prolouge/prequel kinda thing. I know it's probably not as good as my first chapter, but I decided to write it anyway.

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I think I might have forgotten to say that.

* * *

Yondaime's POV

Everything had gone according to plan, well, not exactly, but that didn't matter.

I was still alive, wonderfully alive, and praised for my greatness. My enemies were so afraid of me that they begged for my forgiveness and asked to be my humble servants. I treat them more like slaves.

I held off in killing the Uchiha clan, though, after seeing the potential Uchiha Itachi had. So, I came up with a new plan; kill the Uchiha's and blame it on Itachi. When Itachi was confronted by the villagers and council, I would come to his defense and ask that they not execute him. Then, when they agreed, too afraid to oppose me, Itachi would trust only me. Therefore, he wouldn't work for the village's sake, for it would always be suspicious of him, and nor would he work for the council for they would scorn him. No, he would work for and trust me, the only one willing to accept him after what he supposedly did. It was a perfect plan.

But something went wrong.

I didn't take into account the one Uchiha on a mission; Itachi's best friend.

Upon arriving back in Konoha, he learned of what I did. Angry, he rushed to confront Itachi. He was too caught up in his burning rage to even consider that Itachi was framed.

I know that he attacked Itachi, for the signs of a battle, however small, were easily seen; that and the dead body of Uchiha Shisui was found in a pool of his own blood, a kunai through his heart.

While I lost the chance to control Itachi, a good, unexpected advantage came of his defection.

Uchiha Sasuke had an ambition; he wanted revenge and he would do anything to get the power to do it.

So, when he learned that I would adopt him and train him, he smirked so evilly that all around knew that the child had lost his innocence the night of the Uchiha massacre.

And what of Uchiha Itachi, you ask. Well, I have heard rumors that he was traveling the world with a child. A strange choice of companionship, I think.

And as for my blood heirs, I had no problem getting them.

Women lined up for me and disgustingly enough, some men as well. I chose only the strongest women, those with strong bloodlines. And once they were no longer of use to me, I took my newly born baby and left them.

Less and less women wanted me now, but there were always those few, stupid ones who turned a blind eye to the women I left broken.

I had several children, but I only trained those with the most potential. If they didn't meet my expectations, I disowned them and shipped them back to their mothers. And if there mother was dead or had committed suicide, I put them into the orphanages, stripping them of their rightful clan name.

I was always praised, at least by those who didn't even once know me. I, however, was scorned and looked upon with pity by those who knew me before the kyuubi attacked. But, who cares about a loss of a few friends, I had millions now!

They meant nothing. I had my power, my followers, my army of prodigy children, and the vessel of the most powerful demon on my side; who could want anything else?

I couldn't be stopped, even if someone had enough stupidity to try and bring me down from power, they wouldn't be able to. I was too strong, too powerful for any human or demon to stop; I had already proven that.

So, why would anyone bother to try? I mean, really, people were perfectly happy under my rule. So happy, in fact, that I should probably take over the world just so everyone can know my wonderful reign.

Yes, everyone would praise me for just dictating their lives.

I will rule the world, no human or demon could stop me; nothing could stop me from being the dictator of the world.

Who would want to anyway, I mean, really?


End file.
